


Control

by shanscript



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Big Top Energy, Cock Rings, Dating, Dominatrix, Drinking, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Hook-Up, Masturbation, Online Dating, Pining, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Texting, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24445453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanscript/pseuds/shanscript
Summary: Trying to find “love” or something close to it seemed  pointless, and lately Kiyoko was so bored of it all that she went as far as adding men back to her online preferences. She spent the last couple months finding quick hookups over dating apps, and didn’t have many regrets. Not one of the people she’d met so far had made her feel anything anyways. With her bustling career and fitness lifestyle, this worked for her… at least that’s what she kept telling herself.
Relationships: Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Saeko
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	1. Needing More

**Author's Note:**

> Phew, this is probably my last horny daydream that I'll write for a while. I had a super loose idea of where I was heading with this, so I made plot choices as I went. Hope it still makes sense! And leave a comment with any constructive criticisms. Thanks :)

“When can I see you again?” The longing question fell upon deaf ears, answered promptly by the car door slamming closed. Kiyoko Shimizu turned away from the idling vehicle without hesitation, steadily walking up the pathway to her front door. The sticky night air broke with a gentle breeze, rustling her hair as she fetched her keys from the small leather bag hanging at her hip. Kiyoko took her time gazing up at the few stars visible through the light pollution, waiting for the sure sound of tires rolling away from the curb. She leaned her shoulder into the door, playing back tonight’s brief encounter in her mind. It’s barely enough to get herself started, but it would have to do. Mind made up, she stripped off layers of clothes, making her way down the hall to her bedroom.

The apartment fell silent again for some time until a shuddered, gasping breath drifted over the steady hum of the box fan in the corner of the room. Kiyoko blinked up at the ceiling, an orange glow cast across it from the street lamp by her window. Her eyes fluttered closed again, and her knees dropped away to either side. Pushed down the front of her yoga shorts, her fingers gripped a long and slender vibrator. The sheets rustled as her free hand raced for a steadying grip, one leg kicking out beyond control. With the decisive push of a button, Kiyoko’s racing breath melted into whines and moans. She had been steadily stepping up the intensity of vibrations, and her body shuddered a response. She felt sweat pooling at the small of her back as it arched off the bed. Her thigh muscles clenched and twitched, and warmth seared across her skin.

She usually started with a rolling setting, that drifted between gentle and vibrant pulses, but she needed more. She lusted after that overwhelming feeling. Kiyoko twisted the toy back and forth, dragging the raised edge under the tip across her clit, shocking her nerves with pleasure. She felt nails digging into the palm of her other hand, even through the barrier of sheets. Her eyes squeezed shut, mind sinking to emptiness, focused solely on each flick of her wrist. She thumbed another button to switch up frequencies, and she sucked in a choked breath. A barrage of erratic and random pulses vibrated between her lips, and she started exhaling in grunts and ragged moans. Kiyoko thrust her hips in a rapid rhythm, adding another layer of mind-blowing friction against her clit, pushing and pulling her closer to climax.

But even that wasn’t enough. In desperation, she ripped the pillow from beneath her head. Sure to keep the vibrations pressed on her clit with one hand, she rolled her hips and stuffed the cushion beneath her lower half. She bought this new piece for a reason, it could be used _anywhere._ Kiyoko swallowed once, and slid the curved toy down further, taking her time rubbing buzzing circles around her vagina. Her lips were hot and full, eager to take it inside. With another huff, she tugged down her bottoms for easier access. Rolling her hips once, she dipped the tip past her entrance and drew a wet circle around her clit one last time before, “oooh _AH_ -hah” plunging the vibrator deep inside. She tossed her head back, pressing it hard into the mattress, matting her dark, jaw-length hair into an even more tangled mess.

Kiyoko couldn’t possibly last long at this angle. Bumping into her g-spot immediately, she thumbed the button impatiently to max out the intensity. With that her body writhed uncontrollably, heat and sweat radiating from her porcelain skin. “Yeeess mmmph” she moaned aloud to herself, punctuating the plea with a short, high whine. The box fan, initially intended to obscure her noises for the neighbors’ sake, was clearly useless now; but Kiyoko had no space in her sexed-out brain to register the fact. She switched to the continuous frequency and grinded hard into the toy, pressing greedily behind her clit. Her hips bucked harder and faster, and she felt herself teeter on the edge of orgasm.

“C’mon c’mon,” she groaned through gritted teeth, and her free hand got bored. A mind of its own, it raced back to her clit. She spread her lips with a pointer and ring finger, then pressed her middle over the raw and exposed nub. A hiss blew past her teeth, and a moan hummed low in her throat. Overstimulation jolted her body. A numb heat pooled below in a rush, and her breath raced to catch up. Kiyoko’s back arched severely, as she slammed the vibrator into her inner wall. “ _God_ yes _yes!_ ” were her last words before climax racked her with a full-bodied shudder. Her feet kicked out again, toes curling, and her hips jerked up in finality. She felt herself cum hot and wet, gushing over the toy and her hand, soaking the pillow below.

Kiyoko lay still for a while, regaining cognizance as her heaving chest slowed. She hummed a content moan and took a long breath. A smile graced her petite features, until she started to notice the fluids pooling under her ass. Soiling and soaking her own pillow wasn’t exactly the end goal for tonight, but it was well worth it. She couldn’t remember the last time she came that hard. With a groan, she pulled the vibrator free, and rolled out of bed. Kiyoko carried the toy and pillow to the bathroom, and stepped directly into the shower. They were all filthy, and needed a long, deep clean.

Much later, after hanging the pillow and case to dry, Kiyoko wrapped her hair in a towel and flopped back onto the bed. Her body felt warm and full, muscles relaxed and happy. She snatched her phone from the nightstand, occupying time til she drifted off to sleep. She swiped absentmindedly through a dating app. Trying to find “love” or something close to it seemed pointless, and lately she was so bored of it all that she went as far as adding men back to her online preferences. She spent the last couple months finding quick hookups over apps like this one, and didn’t have many regrets. The sex usually was pretty good... and when it wasn’t, she had her vibes, dildos, and fingers to come home to. Not one of the people she’d met so far had made her _feel_ anything anyways. With her bustling career and fitness lifestyle, this worked for her… at least that’s what she kept telling herself.

Kiyoko scrolled through messages from recent matches, humorously judging one pickup line from the next. Her eyes landed on a message from yesterday that she never replied to: “will you marry me?” She snorted a laugh, reading the words over again. It was so bluntly charming, compared to most of the messages she got. She regarded the dumb boy’s profile picture with a grin tugging on her lips. _Oh no, he’s hot._ The lines of his jaw and cheekbones were clearly defined, framing a perfect smile. His brows were on point, and his eyes glimmered grey. Hints of his toned, broad shoulders graced the edge of the frame. His rugged features were complimented perfectly with an edgy buzz cut. Not usually her cup of tea, but it was definitely working for him. Kiyoko eyed her next conquest with favor, tapping a reply. He would be well worth a cup of coffee, and hopefully more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're curious about the toy mentioned in this chapter, it's the [Dame Arc](https://www.dameproducts.com/collections/all/products/arc). It's a personal favorite of mine, and I was dying to write about it.


	2. Make You Wait

Kiyoko stepped up to the antique-wooden door of the cafe, just as fashionably late as she intended. She found that making her dates wait stirred a reaction of desperation, and kept her in control. This tactic fit well with the rest of her life; fulfilling her goals and desires directly, and limiting any distractions. With a sigh, she brushed a loose hair behind her ear and stepped through the entrance. The swirling aroma of roasting coffee beans fresh-baked scones enveloped her senses, accompanied by familiar sounds of the bustling lunch rush. Kiyoko had just met someone here last week, but this new boy didn’t need to know. Speaking of which, with a casual toss of her dark hair, she cast her eyes across the lively space to find him. Within seconds, she was locked in a staring contest with a pair of bewildered, silvery irises from across the room.

The man stood stiffly, wide-eyed, and he ventured an awkward wave. She offered a graceful smile in contrast, and started walking in his direction, making a point to exaggerate the swing of her hips. She noted the empty plate on the table in front of him, as well as his eyes wandering up and down her body as she approached. Without skipping a beat, Kiyoko reached up to his handsome face to brush a pastry crumb from the corner of his lips, feeling the slight trembling of his clammy skin. She then offered the same hand for shaking. “Kiyoko Shimizu, pleasure to meet you,” she said through another smile, tilting her head to the side. She had him melting at the sheer sight of her; a pang of guilt itched the back of her mind at how easy this was.

“R-Ryuh-Ryuunosuke... T-Tanaka,” the worlds tumbled unsteadily through his lips, his piercing gaze broken by rapid blinks. He finally took her hand in both of his, and much to Kiyoko’s surprise, raised it to his mouth for a kiss. _Corny much?_ She fought back a flinch, refusing to show surprise at his boldness, and offered a short laugh instead. “Uh but, y-you can call me Ryuu or Tanaka or,” each word rebuilding his toppled confidence, “or yanno, handsome, h-hottie, boyfriend… take your pick!” He flashed a cheeky smile, and circled the table clumsily to pull a chair out for her.

At long last, they were seated across from one another, and Ryuu looked even better than the photos. Kiyoko ignored his ramblings in favor of drinking in his stunning features. _Something about apologizing for eating before she got there, maybe?_ “God you.. you’re absolutely gorgeous,” Ryuu snapped her attention back to the present in a matter of words. She lost her focus momentarily, feeling heat blooming in the apples of her cheeks. Kiyoko wrestled back control by distracting him with the menu and thoroughly debating what to order. Ryuu was quite the talker, leaving Kiyoko plenty of room to just relax and enjoy his presence. They chatted further over hot drinks, the majority of which being one-sided on Ryuu’s account. All the while, Kiyoko punctuated her intermittent sentences with clear body language of her expectations after they emptied their mugs. Ryuu didn’t seem the brightest, but by the time she ran the toe of her flat up his calf and bit down on her lower lip, he definitely took the hint. A minute later, he was practically throwing money at the cashier before hurrying them both out the door.

After a thankfully brief cab ride thick with tension, Kiyoko found herself in Ryuu’s house, his bedroom to be exact; their bodies intertwined and hot breath trailing down her neck. She was nothing if not a sucker for a little afternoon delight. Her legs wound tighter around his hips as he pinned her back against the wall above his bed. He was kneeling with thighs spread, while her pleated skirt was a wrinkled mess bunched up around her waist. Ryuu bucked the crotch of his jeans against the dampening fabric of Kiyoko’s cotton panties, grunting mindlessly. Giving herself over to the friction, Kiyoko breathed a moan and clawed at the back of Ryuu’s shirt. She gripped the hem and hurried to tug it over his shoulders, desperate to feel more of his sculpted body.

As an equivalent exchange, Ryuu’s fingers fumbled at the buttons of Kiyoko’s blouse. He pulled it fiercely down her arms, exposing her lacy bralette. “Hnng god you’re so beautiful,” he gasped between kisses across her collar bone, “so perfect…” He bounced her ass once in his lap, pressing her body harder into the wall while his hands groped her meaty thighs. Her fingers sprawled across his taut chest, finding firm nipples to tease. She reached down to start undoing the button of his jeans, when his body jolted and froze.

“W-wait!” Ryuu stopped everything completely, dragging an annoyed mumble from Kiyoko, “gimme one sec. Uh I’m so sorry…” as he continued, he twisted his body to gently lay her down among the tangle of pillows and blankets. “I’ll be right back, I promise,” he tumbled out of bed to hurry into his bathroom. Kiyoko breathed a loud, exasperated sigh, and stared up at the ceiling. Ironically enough, it seemed as though the tables had turned. Now _he_ was making _her_ wait. She tugged off her skirt with a huff, making herself more comfortable as the seconds ticked by. Clueless as to what Ryuu could possibly need to do in the middle of their steamy foreplay, she strained to hear the quiet commotion in the bathroom.

Ryuu dashed back into the bedroom with a victorious glint in his eyes, and jumped onto the bed. “What’s that all about?” Kiyoko prodded, eyes boring into his. “Oh nothing, we’re good,” Ryuu dodged her question passively. “Seriously…” her tone was unwavering. “You’ll just have to wait and see beautiful,” he feigned innocence with a smile, ignoring Kiyoko’s dissatisfaction with his answer. His eyes escaped hers, and he resumed kissing and nipping at her collarbone. Her eyes fell shut again, and she focused on returning to the wrecked state she was in earlier. Kiyoko let go of her present irritation with a long breath, and reached for Ryuu’s jaw. She tugged him up to her gently, and their lips connected with bated breaths. The faint taste of espresso tingled on her tongue as she swirled it around his mouth.

With that, the mood settled back into a weighted heat. Ryuu twisted a finger around the fabric hugging her hip, pulling it away just to let it snap back against her skin. He continued to whisper praises of her beauty into her ear while toying with and tugging on her panties. To quiet his lively mouth, she caught his lips in another breathy kiss. She distracted him as her hands brushed along his groin, making another attempt at unbuttoning his jeans. The task turned difficult when Ryuu yanked the crotch of her panties aside, exposing her wet lips. Kiyoko was suddenly hyper aware that his annoying bathroom break earlier had filled her body with impatient yearning. Her back arched off the bed at a single touch of his fingertips between her thighs. Her eyes screwed shut, and she could only imagine what dumb expression must be on his face as he watched her react like this.

Two fingers slid inside her to the hilt without warning, and she gripped the belt loops of his pants to steady her writhing body. They sighed a breath in unison, and she swore she could hear him smiling, but at least he wasn’t running his mouth anymore. Kiyoko needed more, and she knew how to get it. With her bottom lip caught between her teeth, she shot a lusty stare towards him through fluttering lashes. He couldn’t look away, until his attention broke over the sound of his pants unzipping, seemingly by their own volition. Kiyoko’s nimble fingers dove under his waistband, longing to feel all of Ryuu inside of her. She hesitated, her fingertips brushed something… _unexpected._

He chuckled and sat up. “‘What’s that all about?’” he repeated her words in utter amusement, and then, “Guess you couldn’t wait that long huh?” Wiggling his hips, he tugged down his jeans and briefs in one motion, just far enough to spring his enormous erection free. A jet black cockring clung tightly around the base. _Fuck that’s hot._ Kiyoko’s jaw fell open, beyond her control, thighs trembling. “You’re just way too goddamn gorgeous,” he brandished the ring with a brush of his thumb, sheepishly palmingly the back of his neck with his other hand. “I, uh, I’d barely last two seconds without this so…”

Her eyes were still trained between his legs, and she shut her mouth for fear of just flat out drooling; she had to have _that._ Kiyoki sat up breathless, and Ryuu settled on his haunches to coax her back onto his lap. She straddled his thighs with hers, scooting up close to feel his hard cock press into her stomach. Ryuu’s eyes narrowed as he slid a hand between them to rip her thin strip of underwear to the side, picking up where he left off. Kiyoko shuddered at his sheer dominance, and her sense of control was crumbling fast. All she could do is follow his lead now, and she gripped his shoulders in anticipation.

His knees drifted apart, taking hers with them, spreading her wet lips wide open. Ryuu dragged fingernails up both of her thighs, trailing goosebumps as they went, until they rested with fingers sprawled across her ass. He squeezed posessively, and Kiyoko gasped, rocking her hips in his grasp. As she leaned forward to wrap her lips around his throat, he lifted her body with a flex of his biceps. His tip dragged over her clit, grazing the full length of her lips, mixing precum with discharge as it teased her entrance. She nipped and sucked at Ryuu’s neck, wordlessly begging to sheath his full length. His arms held firm for the longest seconds of Kiyoko’s life, and she groaned impatiently. Her breath caught in her throat as he suddenly dropped her, filling her completely, making the filthiest wet noise.

“Aaayowch!” Ryuu hollered, as Kiyoko bit down deep into his neck, her body clenching hard all around him. His pained yelp melted into a ragged moan as she freed her jaw from his throat. She felt blinded by the shock of pain and pleasure shooting up her body. Her mouth fell open again, head tilting back, spine shivering into an arch. She was so full she could hardly believe it. Ryuu pulled her body close, humming his pleasure into her collarbone while fumbling to unclasp her bralette. As the lace fell away, he rocked his hips once experimentally. Her swollen walls clung tightly to his throbbing dick, the motion sending her thigh muscles into spasms.

“Fuuuuuck me,” Kiyoko gasped rhetorically, but Ryuu took it as a command. “Yes ma’am,” he grunted while gripping his fingers tightly around her hips, lifting her slightly. He sprung his thighs up from his calves, while yanking her ass down, and skin slapped against skin as he buried himself even deeper. Kiyoko grunted fiercely through clenched teeth, feeling her insides stretch. The hood of her clit pulled tight, her lips spread too wide, nerve endings pushed beyond their limit. Before she could catch her breath, be bucked up into her again, sending a shockwave of vibrations across her skin. He held her steady and picked up the pace, each time he sank into her more overwhelming than the last.

Over her own babbling and wailing, she could barely hear Ryuu grunting louder with each thrust. Kiyoko’s mouth was dry from screaming, but she licked her lips, attempting to form actual words, “gahh y-you you’re--” but Ryuu fucked the words right out of her, sending her back to ragged moans. “Sorry, what’s that?” he sneered, railing her with more force. “T-to.. too… mmmu-much,” she tried again, squeezing words in between relentless thrusts. Without withdrawing his sopping dick completely, he leaned her back on the mattress and rolled her over on her side. Ryuu lifted the closer leg with ease, spreading her wide, straddling her other thigh beneath him. She felt his hot, damp balls drag along her skin as he thrust back inside. “Sssshiiit,” he breathed, feeling Kiyoko flex around him before pulling out. She felt heat swelling at her hips, so close to orgam she could nearly taste it. He held her one leg, draped in his curled bicep, while clapping his groin against her thighs with increasing intensity. The sounds, the vibrations, the stretching fullness in her vagina; blinding pleasure pulled her higher and higher.

“I-ah.. I’m.. I gon-gonna--” Orgasm swiftly exploded at her center, muscle spasms wrenching her leg from his grasp. Her spine rolled forward, then snapped back, a final shuddering breath rushed past her lips. Ryuu was crying and gasping at the spasmic pressure on his cock, he jerked a few more thrusts before spilling inside her with a groan. His torso tipped forward, holding himself steady with hands planted to either side. Sweat dripped down from his jaw onto her shoulder, their chests heaving while gasping for breath. The swirling clouds in Kiyoko’s mind started to clear, as Ryuu softened inside her enough for him to slide out. He collapsed beside her with a deep sigh, rolling off the cockring. She hummed a giggle, smiling uncontrollably. Her body lay limp and soft, so relaxed she wasn’t sure she could ever stand back up. _Maybe this good-for-nothing boy was good for something._

She felt Ryuu snuggle up behind her, draping an arm over her ribs. His body was hot like a furnace. Dozing off in his arms meant she’d accidentally sleep over, leading to awkward pillow talk later. Kiyoko cleared her throat, thinking up some excuse to leave, just as the clear noise of a door shutting cracked the silence. “Yoooo lil bro,” a voice called from downstairs. Ryuu clambered over Kiyoko in a hurry, in a mad hunt for something. “Shit shit shit,” finally finding his pants, he yanked them up his legs with a jump, “I completely forgot!”

“Forgot? Forgot what?” Kiyoko was beyond confused, but pulled the covers up over her naked body. Clearly someone was here unannounced, but who and why? She scowled at Ryuu, but cursed herself internally for not just leaving earlier to avoid all this. “It’s my sister,” he tugged a wrinkled shirt over his head, “she’s setting up a studio, or _something,_ in my basement. This’ll take one sec I promise, don’t go anywhere.” Before Kiyoko could plan her escape, a vivacious silhouette braced themselves in the bedroom door frame.

“Saeko what the fuck,” Ryuu hissed, rushing to obscure his sister’s view of his bed, “can you just… I dunno, wait? Downstairs?”

Reading him like a book, Saeko leaned back and forth around him, stealing a glance at Kiyoko. “Ohohoho ya got company huh?” she waved a casual salute, “ _Hey._ ”

_Badump._ Kiyoko’s heart flipped. Her cheeks flushed mercilessly, and she prayed the dim room would cover for her. She couldn’t stop staring. Between Saeko’s platinum undercut, dreamy long eyelashes, confident directness, alluring hips, not to mention those enormous tits… Kiyoko’s lips parted slightly, and her stomach fluttered. _Fuck._

“Oh my god shut up,” Ryuu shoved her down the hall, “can you please just give me a minute?” When she finally complied, he shut the door and turned back towards Kiyoko, who was currently working herself down from a gay panic. _What is this, what’s happening?_ She couldn’t remember the last time she felt like this, felt _anything._ “Sorry ‘bout that,” Ryuu broke the silence, “I gotta help her quick, but if you wanna just st--”

“Her? Sister?” What the _fuck_ was she saying? Kiyoko tried again, “You didn’t tell me you had a sister.”

“I… don’t know why that would’ve come up?” Ryuu raised an eyebrow, clueless, “But yeah? Big sis. She needs my basement for some art thing, like I said, so I’ll be right b--”

“I’m gonna go,” Kiyoko blurted, still sorting through her sudden _feelings._

Ryuu seemed a little hurt, “I… will I be seeing you?”

Kiyoko considered everything, her options, and what she now wanted more than anything, “Yes. Definitely.”

The impending gloom in Ryuu’s face cleared in an instant, “Uh, sweet, great. Lemme walk you down?” She was already straightening her skirt over her buttoned blouse.


	3. Oh Hey

Not knowing what she was doing or why, Kiyoko spent the next month of her life answering Ryuu’s booty calls for the sole purpose of pining after Saeko. Ryuu was an excellent lay, without a doubt, and provided the perfect cover for her hopeless scheme. She just _needed_ to keep seeing Saeko somehow, but was hopeless when it came to romance. She overheard and remembered details of Saeko’s schedule: when she’d usually swing by to work in her studio. Then Kiyoko would pick and choose which of Ryuu’s horny texts to respond to, and plan on coming over at _just_ the right times. She did everything she could for that passing glance, to catch those hazel eyes for just a second. 

Ryuu seemed surprised the first time she came back, obliviously eager to please. Early on she set some boundaries with him, clearly stating she had zero interest in a _boy_ friend. With solid rules in place, their mutually _very_ beneficial relationship carried on. Kiyoko couldn’t fend off the creeping feeling of guilt every time she remembered her true motive, but she really couldn’t help herself. She couldn’t stop picturing Saeko when she lay restless in bed most nights, or mentally swapping Ryuu for Saeko during particularly explosive orgasms. Kiyoko was a driven woman, always fulfilling her goals and desires directly. Then why was making Saeko hers so hard?

Finally, one morning after being fucked senseless over Ryuu’s rickety computer desk, she convinced him to leave and grab them some takeout. She chose something obscure and almost too far of a drive; she needed as much time as she could get. His sexed-out brain clouded his better judgement, and he agreed immediately with a goofy smile. “Back in a few!” he called, twirling his car keys around his finger, before shutting the front door behind him. Kiyoko stood in the quiet hall, and puffed a breath. She could do this.

Normally, Saeko would close the basement door, surely for the sake of everyone’s privacy. But right now, as Kiyoko turned the corner behind the stairwell, she found it cracked open an inch. Hand trembling, she pushed it open. The room below was dim, light casting across the wooden stairs from somewhere beyond her view. She could hear grunge metal playing at a modest volume. Kiyoko held her breath, and took the first step down the stairs. The music stopped, and so did her heart. Suddenly Saeko was leaning over the bannister staring up at her, smiling perfectly, “Oh. _Hey._ ”

“H-hi,” Kiyoko managed, barely able to swallow. She steadied herself on the railing before descending further. Saeko welcomed her politely, reaching for Kiyoko’s hand to guide her down the last few steps. Kiyoko hoped her sweating palm wasn’t quite so obvious. Saeko toured her through her studio with a flourish. It honestly looked a mess, but maybe she hadn’t organized anything yet. Fresh and painted canvases were stacked against every wall, the hint of a lone taiko drum peeked from beneath a discarded drop-cloth, rags and palettes were strewn about everywhere. Nonetheless, Saeko beamed with pride.

After asking permission repeatedly, Kiyoko flipped through Saeko’s artwork. She found a crate of charcoal sketches on paper, and gingerly thumbed through them. Unsurprising, it was a lot of nude figure work, of random and lovely strangers. Strangers to Kiyoko at least. At the very bottom of the box she uncovered something that sent her heart racing. Kiyoko stared wide-eyed at… herself. The illustration stared back, lying unmistakably in Ryuu’s bed, limbs draped in alluring angles, and… completely naked. Her hips, thighs, breasts, all outlined and shaded with precise care.

“Oh that,” Saeko sighed casually over Kiyoko’s shoulder, “the first time I saw you. I took some creative liberties of course, but how’d I do? Am I _close?_ ” Her lips breathed dangerously across Kiyoko’s ear. A chill shivered up her spine. Saeko continued, voice low, “I couldn’t stop myself trying to imagine what your body looked like under that comforter. You’re more than enough to drive a girl mad yanno?” Kiyoko felt Saeko breathe through a devilish smile, and she knew she was done for. Fingers walked with a purpose across her shoulders, and trailed lines down her back. Kiyoko shivered again, as one hand invaded the pocket of her shorts. Her cellphone was tugged free, to no objections, and it returned moments later.

The front door slammed above them, and Kiyoko jumped, remembering that Ryuu left to get food. Before she could scramble upstairs, selfish hands gripped her hips, holding her still. Kiyoko’s face flushed deeply as Saeko pressed her body against her back. A jaw rested firmly on her neck. “Let’s grab a beer sometime,” Saeko purred, and released her grip once Kiyoko nodded her agreement. For the first time in her life, she was suddenly a beer person. She turned to finally face Saeko, eyes trained on her grinning lips, “Um, I--”

“Food’s here!!” Ryuu yelled loudly through the basement door, before shuffling up the stairs above in search of Kiyoko.

“You should go,” Saeko whispered, nodding towards the stairs, “but don’t forget to text me.”


	4. Ritual

Weeks passed, and Kiyoko started trading lusty hookups with Ryuu for happy hours with Saeko. She surprised herself with the joy she drew from simply connecting with her. She was suddenly a regular at all the trashiest dive bars, and spent long nights laughing over cheap beer, bumping shoulders with Saeko as they pulled their barstools together. Kiyoko mentally filed each embellished childhood story, highschool prank, and drunken adventure, savoring each tale with a sparkling smile. Conversation came easy, proving her self-proclaimed “shyness” completely wrong. Each date with Saeko ended in loud, teary-eyed giggles; and, if Kiyoko was lucky, wandering fingers tangling with hers in her lap.

Late one night, Kiyoko was wrapping her freshly washed hair in a towel when a message buzzed her phone awake. She’d been keeping her phone close lately, eager to respond to _anything_ Saeko might send her way. She settled on the edge of her bed, and swiped at her screen with a thumb.

S: hey babe

Kiyoko smirked stupidly at Saeko using a pet name for the first time ever. Before she could muster any kind of response, three dots danced above her keyboard.

S: my bros at some conference  
S: come to my studio

Saeko’s directness is one of the many things Kiyoko loved about her. Then the implications of the message finally hit her, sending her heartbeat into a frenzy. Questioning who she even was anymore, she tore through her underwear drawer desperate to find something remotely good enough for Saeko’s prying eyes. Eventually she felt at least half certain about most layers of her ensemble, then scrambled for her keys and dashed through the door.

Kiyoko arrived at the Tanaka residence promptly. She twisted the handle of the front door way too gingerly, breath falling short as she looked down the dark hallway. Pulling the door closed with a soft click, she stepped carefully towards the warm glow casting through the basement entryway. The whole house felt painfully silent, or at least Kiyoko heard nothing over her pulse pounding in her ears. She peeked around the corner and realized the light source below was flickering. _Candlelight?_ Either she was about to be sacrificed in some horrific ritual, or Saeko’s been hiding a cheesy romantic side. Giddy with anticipation, Kiyoko gained some confidence with each step down the stairs. She leaned forward around halfway, to peek at whatever she could over the bannister on her way down.

“Sssshiiit,” Kiyoko whispered, nearly tripping over the remaining steps. The once careless mess of Saeko’s studio was now deliberately organized. Candles circled the space, sitting atop crates at random. But nothing else in the room mattered besides the absolute goddess that stood at the center. Kiyoko gripped the bannister for dear life, knuckles flashing white, her brain searched for words but found none. Her eyes started at the floor and worked their way up.

Saeko stood tall on her long, slender legs, feet clad in shiny black pumps. A black, mesh thong hugged her wide hips, shiny ribbons clasping sheer thigh-high tights. An elaborate leather harness wrapped around her bare tits, silver barbells reflected the candlelight through her pierced nipples. A thick, black collar adorned her neck, metal ring sparkling in the wavering glow. Saeko’s hips and shoulders list in slightly opposing angles, her entire body oozing dominance. She blinked, slow and deliberate, staring fiercely back at Kiyoko. A knowing grin tugged the corner of her lips. Kiyoko gasped for a breath, forcing oxygen to her brain before she fainted.

It was only then that she noticed the taiko drum behind Saeko, tilted on its side, resting snugly in a wooden stand. Kyoko started making the connection between that and the mallet Saeko held in one hand and tapped against the other, softly beating a patient rhythm against her palm. Kiyoko circled the end of the bannister, finally ready to face her, but wringing her hands nervously.

“Disrobe.” Saeko stopped Kiyoko in her tracks with a firm command. Her mind was slow to process, but she started tearing off layers with increasing speed. So much for a tediously planned outfit. Daring not to move without being told, she stood still, feeling goosebumps creep over her bare skin.

“Come. Sit.” Saeko gestured to the drum using her mallet. Again, Kiyoko’s mind was cloudy but she obeyed. Straddling it seemed to make the most sense, so she approached and slid one leg over the polished wood. Everything creaked slightly under her weight, but held firm. Kiyoko became aware of her growing arousal, now seeping out beneath her. She wondered if this could possibly be real. When was something going to startle her awake from this lucid wet dream?

Saeko turned towards her, gazing down into her eyes fondly. At long last, she spoke again, “Good girl.” The candlelight played in her blonde locks, framing her face in a golden halo. “God you’re so beautiful,” Kiyoko whispered, mouth moving before she could stop it. She clapped a hand over her face in embarrassment.

Saeko’s teeth flashed in the flickering light, expression caught between a grin and a snarl. She leaned forward, nose nearly brushing Kiyoko’s. “Don’t speak unless spoken to,” she stated firmly, raising the mallet behind her slowly. Fear jolted Kiyoko’s brain, unsure how far Saeko was going to take this. Her eyes darted back and forth between the mallet and Saeko’s devilish face. She shut her eyes, clenching her body in a flinch.

With a thundering boom, an enormous vibration rattled Kiyoko’s body. A squealing moan rushed through her lips beyond her control, head thrown back over her quivering shoulders. The wood beneath her dampened further, and she felt her heart pounding deep in her core. With slight hesitation, she straightened up again, opening her eyelids once more to the satisfied expression looming over her. Kiyoko noticed the mallet rising again in her peripherals, but she kept her eyes locked on Saeko’s, her breath escaping in forceful huffs.

“Kiyoko Shimizu,” her name made beautiful with Saeko’s voice, “wanna be my girlfriend?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruh. Hope this left you pining harder than Kiyoko. And I hope you love these two together as much as I do <3
> 
> Ps: that " _Hey_ " comes from watching too much She-Ra lately lmao (Catra's "Heey Adora")
> 
> Scream with/at me on [tumblr](https://shanscript.tumblr.com/)!  
> If you can, consider supporting me with a [tip](https://ko-fi.com/shanscript)!


End file.
